Democratic Union (Rutania)
| Seats2 Title = Governorships | Seats2 = | Website = www.du.rt | politics = Politics of the Commonwealth of Rutania | political parties = Political Parties of the Commonwealth of Rutania | elections = Elections in the Commonwealth of Rutania | }} The Democratic Union (DU) was a Rutanian political party, placed in the center of the spectrum. It became the 2nd political force in the Commonwealth of Rutania in the first quarter of the 36th Century representing social-liberalism. It also formed part of the a government coalition, together with the Sunbeam Squad and the National Purity Union. History Foundation took place.]] The Democratic Union was founded in the Conference for Social Democracy celebrated in Vanderburg, over the basis of the Rutanian Social Liberalist Forum, an Internet community. The statutes of the party were aprooved on the July 2nd, 3499, by most of the 311 participants of the Conference. They were mainly middle class people, scientists and intellectuals, leadered by the Delvarian composer David Lee Harris. The Ardinian biochemist Sarah Bender, well-known for her charisma, was elected Speaker. David Lee Harris era On their first elections (3500), the DU didn't get any seat or local government. The DU obtanied represantation for the first time in the elections of June 3504: 107 seats in the Parliament, the Governorship of Delvar and some mayorships. Lee Harris didn't become President but the Governor of Delvar. After hard negotiations, they got out of the government coalition because of the decision of the New Right to support the Free Market Coalition. The Party's Statutes stablish that a Party Congress shall be celebrated, at least, every 8 years, to re-elect the Secretary and the Speaker. So, on July 3507, the II DU Congress was celebrated in the main theatre of the Vanderburg Convention Center. David Lee Harris (71%) and Sarah Bender (66%) were re-elected. In the Elections of June 3508, the party lost 21 seats and the governorship of Delvar, but it obtained the governorship of Kragusrov instead. Since nobody proposed a new government coalition, the party stayed in the Opposition. Markus Schmidt era In the next elections (June 3512), the party lost 15 seats more, but kept Kiley Donovan as governor of Kragusrov. On June 3516, the party only obtained 67 seats and no governorships. However, in the middle of this legislature, the Workers' Solidarity Movement was dissolved and early elections were celebrated on November 3518. The Democratic Union obtained the best result of its history, with 121 seats and the governorships of Khodor and Bozarland. Luka Trieste era Luka Trieste, the 17-year-old boy that proposed to found a new party in 3498, finally achieved the leadership of this party at the age of 38. However, he didn't want to run for the presidence, and so Schmidt ran instead. On June 24, 3524, Bender's 50th birthday, she quit politics. Kiley Donovan was her successor. In the elections of 3530, the party obtained the worst result in its history. Trieste announced he'd resign after coalition negotiations. Nonetheless, the party joined a government coalition together with the Sunbeam Squad and the National Purity Union, obtaining three portfolios (Justice, Infrastructure and Environment). Norma Schieber era Norma Schieber, one of the original members of the RSLF, finally became secretary 35 years after the foundation of the party. Also, Kiley Donovan was taken out of the speakership by Erik Culster, son of Sarah Bender. Crisis After the elections of 3546, the Party Speaker Erik Culster and the Party Secretary Norma Schieber had some major disputes about regeneration in the party. After the poor election results, most affiliates proposed to join another party to be able to have a more serious role in Rutanian politics. The problem was which party to join. Norma Schieber advocated for a union with the National Purity Union. However, another sector of the party, leadered by Erik Culster, had their reserves about the NPR, even pointing out that they were actually fascist. Instead, they called for a fusion with the Sunbeam Squad, a more progressive party. There was even a third wing of the party, leadered by Michael Harris, governor of Delvar, which was the most conservative: it claimed for an integration of the Democratic Union into the Urban Party of Rutania. Finally, after some serious disputes and several extraordinary congresses, the party members started to leave the Union progressively since February 3547 until it was de facto dissolved. On the 15th April, the 1563 members who hadn't left yet voted to officialy dissolve the party and remove it from the national party census. Leadership Electoral History Governors Khodor *Johnny Hidaka (3518-3522) *Luka Trieste (3526-3530) Delvar *David Lee Harris (3504-3508) *Michael Harris (3546-3547) Kragusrov *Kiley Donovan (3508-3516) Bozarland *Markus Schmidt (3518-3522) Gallery Links *List of Congresses of the Democratic Union *Democratic Union Committee Managers *Conference for Social Democracy Category:Political parties in Rutania Category:Democratic Union